His Smile
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: A Puckleberry one-shot! Sort of a prequel to my story, You're Just a Cover, but you don't need to read it first.


**A/N: So this is a Puckleberry one-shot. It is sort of a prequel to my story, _You're Just a Cover_, but you don't need to read it first.  
**

**

* * *

**Rachel cast a longing glance at Puck. He was so beautiful, so happy, and so…so perfect. She had never had a crush on Finn, only using him as a cover for her crush on Puck. No, it wasn't a crush. She was in love.

But now Finn had feelings for her, and when he had asked her out, how was she to say no? It was obvious that she had a crush—Rachel was such a good actress that even Puck bought it—on him forever, so she had to leap at the chance. They had been going steady for nearly a month now.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Puck. He had improved so well vocally that Mr. Schue had decided that he should be the male lead. She had sung with him lots, and even a few love songs. She wanted Puck to come and ask her out, right then, but she had to stick to her façade of loving Finn.

"Hey, Berry." Puck grinned at Rachel. Her heart sped up. "Lookin' gorgeous, as always."

Rachel inspected her clothing. A navy-blue plaid skirt with the same shade knee socks and cardigan. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, thank you. You look nice as well." Of course he did, with his perfect muscles, his Mohawk, his face.

"I was wondering if you'd help me out with a song for Glee club. School just ended; can we go to your house?" Puck asked. _Damn his hot smile, _Rachel thought. _I can't resist it._

"Of course," she answered before she knew what she was saying. "I'm always welcome to Glee clubbers, especially if they need my expertise."

Puck flashed his dazzling smile. "I know the way. I have the route memorized from when we were dating."

_You still remember? _Rachel wanted to ask. She still had the way to his house memorized, in hope that they would get to together again. She hoped that that was why he still knew the way to hers.

"I walk to school," she said, "so do you mind if you drive us?"

"Of course I don't mind."

Rachel saw Finn through the crowd of students. "Oh, drat. I need to tell Finn that you're coming home with me. He gets suspicious easily, ever since the baby drama."

Puck chuckles. "Why, Miss Berry, I'm shocked. I always thought you were an independent woman. But now you have to tell your man what you're doing?"

She knew he was teasing her, but it didn't stop her from getting mad. "Fine. I guess you just don't want to have some help with your singing." She stormed off to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Rach." Finn smiled. Sure, his smile was cute, but nothing compared to the hot grin of Noah Puckerman.

"I need to help Noah—Puck—with some vocals. He's going to come over to my house soon," Rachel said. Her fingers drummed on her leg, her foot tapped, she cast a glance over her shoulder to Puck.

Finn tensed up. "I don't trust him anymore. Not after all that with Quinn, and the baby."

"And just because you don't doesn't mean I have to," Rachel said. "He's coming over. I just don't want you to think I'm cheating on you."

Finn's eyes widened. "You are, aren't you?"

Rachel stood agape. "You would dare suggest such a thing!" She turned away and, true Rachel Berry style, stormed off.

She almost forgot about Puck in her anger. Nearly to the edge of the school property, she stopped. "Drat," she muttered, turning back. "I should never let my temper get hold of me like that again."

A tap on her shoulder made Rachel jump. Turning around, ready to give a verbal lashing, she saw Puck. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you."

Puck laughed. "Are we gonna practice or what?" he asked, tossing his car keys into the air and catching them. "What did Finn say?"

Rachel snorted. "He thinks that I'm cheating on him with you. I told you he gets suspicious easily. Which car is yours?"

Puck ignored her question, instead starting to walk towards her house. "Well," he murmured, barely audible, "I'd like that very much if he was right."

Rachel's heart beat faster. She stopped, grabbing Puck's arm. "What did you say?" she asked, hoping so much that she had heard right. "Did you say that you wish he was right?"

Puck blushed, something she had never seen him do before. "Yeah," he said. "But you don't need to feel the same way. I know you're with Finn, so that wouldn't be the best…."

"My house is this next one," Rachel said. Her hand slipped down from his arm to hold his hand. She gave him a slight smile before opening the door to her house.

Once in her room, she sat down on her bed, patting the spot beside her. Puck sat down, and before he had a chance to do anything else, Rachel said, "I wish he was right too."

And she kissed him.

* * *

**What do you think? Review, PLEASE!**


End file.
